


Profound

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A weekly drabble challenge





	1. Sky

Lightning cracks in against the sky, Dean stares up, the rain begins to fall and he had always been told that when the rain falls, someone is watching over him. It's not the angels, no. They betrayed him. They aren't watching over him to make sure that he's okay. 

 

They hurt him and they hurt everyone that Dean cared about. It had to have been Cas, Cas whose body was going cold under the night sky. 

 

Cas, who had given everything to protect him and Sam. 

 

Cas, who was now free from the heartache that the world provided for them. 


	2. Highway

Dark, desolate; stars shone in the night sky. 

 

The road was empty. The perfect setup to just gun it, see how fast his baby could really go. Rush to the bunker, to end their day and start anew. 

 

Tonight Dean didn't feel like doing that, didn't know the next time that he would have this chance on a highway heading home. 

 

Tonight, sitting gunshot next to him was Castiel, whose hands were wrapped in his and giving him a soft squeeze.

 

Sam and Jack were passed out In the back. 

 

Both of them tired after winning. 

 

Everything was perfect tonight. 

 


	3. Soccer

The soccer ball hits Dean in the back of the head, he knew better than to turn his head when a bunch of five year olds are playing without rules. 

 

“I am so sorry!” a voice calls, not familiar of the other dads that Dean had met prior to the first practice. 

 

Dean turns, blue eyes meeting his. 

 

“Claire likes to kick the ball around.” 

 

Dean shakes it off, his head swimming with thoughts of the new guy standing in front of him. 

 

“it's okay. Um I'm Dean.” 

 

“Castiel. But everyone calls me Cas.” 

 

Maybe Soccer won't be that bad. 


	4. Sick

Cas isn't use to dealing with sick humans. The second that he hears a cough from Dean he rushes to the man's side and tries to see what's wrong. He doesn't have his powers and it makes it difficult for him to heal him instantly. 

 

Sam laughs at the failed attempts that Cas makes and simply tells him that some soup, blankets and Dean's favorite movies will help him get better. 

 

Castiel does all of that, sitting at Dean's bedside and feeding him, watching his favorite movies with him and making sure that his human was going to be okay. 


	5. DVD

The DVD sits in the player. Cas waits for Dean to come back with the drinks and popcorn before they start it. He knows what it is, so he doesn't understand why his heart is pounding the way that it is. 

 

_ He shouldn't be this nervous. _

 

“Cas? You alright?” 

 

Cas shakes his head, scooting over to allow Dean some room on the bed. 

 

“You're not nervous are you?” 

 

“A little.” 

 

Dean sits the drink and the popcorn on the bed and wraps Cas in his arms. 

 

“Don't be. You got this.” 

 

Cas kisses his cheek. “Yeah. I think I do.” 


	6. Fire

He was burning. 

 

His lungs felt as though they would burst out of his chest. Dean laid in bed, screaming for someone to help him, to stop him. 

 

Fire. 

 

Strong arms held him down. Cool hands covered his forehead. 

 

_ It's okay. You're okay.  _ The voice made sure to keep Dean calm. Cas. Of course.   _ It's just a dream.  _

 

No. 

 

This didn't feel like a dream. It was too real. His skin crinkled, he  _ smelt  _ the burning flesh.  

 

Just like his mother. 

 

_ Relax Dean. Calm down. Breath _

 

A kiss.

 

It bought him out of his fever dream. 

 

“You're safe now Dean.” 

  
  



	7. Coffee

“It's bitter.” 

 

“You should add sugar and cream.” 

 

“Now it's too sweet.” 

 

“Because you added too much Cas. Here. Let me do it.” 

 

Dean poured out the third cup of coffee that Cas attempted to make by himself and decided to make his own version for Cas. 

 

Two sugars, light on the cream and he even added a little marshmallow for Cas since he found out that he enjoyed them. 

 

“How does that taste?” 

 

Cas smiled. “Better! Good. And I love the marshmallow! You should make my coffee for now on. I'm not good at it.” 

 

“I can show you.” 


	8. Dolphin

The thing had grown legs. 

 

To be frank, Dean only thought that mermaids were the ones that could walk on land..not freaking dolphins! 

 

He had seen the animal, noticed the way that the mammal would stay near the boardwalk and after a while, jumped on land. 

 

Dean tried his best to push it back into the water before it died only to have the dolphin slap him with his tail and a mere moments later  a naked human male was sitting in front of him. 

 

Beautiful. 

 

“My name is Castiel and I need your help to undo the curse.” 


	9. Letter

_ Dear Cas, there's so much that can be said in a letter and sometimes none at all. I want to tell you so much but I know that by the time that you find this Michael would have taken completely over and I might never see you again.  _

 

_ But know this, Cas.  _

 

**_I_ ** _ love you so much.  _

 

The letter, Castiel held tightly in his hands. 

 

Dean had been gone for nearly a month. Castiel had just found the letter. So little said, but he finally knew a truth that he felt. 

 

Dean loved him and it was just too late. 


	10. Rose's

A year. 

 

Fourteen days into the second month. 

 

Dean held the red rose in his hand. It was beautiful. He never really cared for flowers or any of that crap but in the last few years they became a staple for him. He enjoyed having them in his room. 

 

All because of Cas, he would tell himself and yeah. They brightened up the room. He held the single rose in his hand. 

 

It rained outside. 

 

“You ready?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean nodded. 

 

Valentine's day. 

 

The rain beats against the window. Sam drove. 

 

The rose will die. 

 

He would visit Cas’ again. 


	11. Folklore

A mystery. 

 

Everyone had heard the tale about the two husbands  

 

Castiel and Dean Winchester. 

 

Tales floated through the world. 

 

They couldn't die. 

 

They couldn't live. 

 

Angels, maybe disciples of death. 

 

No one knew for sure. 

 

They blew into town, saved the people and killed whatever was threatening them. 

 

Lovers. Also. 

 

One would kill for the other if anything happened to them. 

 

Cruel beings. 

 

Don't touch. 

 

Don't breathe. 

 

Don't look. 

 

No one dared tested. One would often be seen without the other and that spelt bad news. 

 

A story. 

 

It's what others believed. 

 

Those that were wise knew the truth. 

 


	12. Towel

Angels didn't take showers, or at least in theory they didn't need to. The power of will and all that whoever once Cas turned human, he found showers to be relaxing and even more. The towels. 

 

Fluffy, Soft and Perfect. 

 

Even more. He loved being wrapped in one with Dean. Their showers together took a lot longer than most, with Dean's need to fuck him on every surface and Cas didn't mind. Especially afterwards.  

 

The Blue towel that Dean had bought for him wrapped around them, they would sit entwined on the bed and cuddle. 

 

It was a perfect moment. 


End file.
